Users may capture high resolution versions of media content using a capture device. Media content may include one or more of video, photo, time-lapse, photo bursts, and/or other content. Capture devices may include personal mobile devices, such as a smartphone or digital camera. Users may wish to share the content that they captured with other people. Mobile devices and/or other capture devices may incorporate high-speed data connections and powerful processors, making it easier and faster to share media content directly from one device to another. Original media content may be stored as a digital file in a particular media format. Format compatibility with different capture devices may be limited by device specifications. As such, a stored media format of media content may be incompatible for playback and/or consumption for some or all other devices.